The Battle Of Helm's Deep: A Woman's Outlook
by xCandyFloss86x
Summary: The Battle of Helms Deep is underway, and Eowyn is in the caves with the other women and children. A short story written in Eowyn's point of view!


Well, my second Lord Of The Rings fan fiction. Proud! As you'll know, all of the characters, Middle-Earth, locations, etc, are © to JRR Tolkien.  
  
This is just a short story about how the women felt at the battle of Helm's Deep. It's written in Eowyn's point of view, because she was down in the caves with them.  
  
As always, reviews will be appreciated; it doesn't matter what kind. Good reviews are great, but I would appreciate it if they're honest ones. Criticism will be accepted too, but only if it's given to me from someone who knows what they're talking about, and if they tell me what I can do to make things right. A review that says, "this is crap" is not going to have much notice taken to it.  
  
All ready now? Then let's go!  
  
The Battle Of Helm's Deep: A Woman's Outlook~  
  
We, the people of Rohan, had fled to Helm's Deep, for safety from the Uruk- Hai army. Fleeing here, we thought we would be safe, with no further death and hurt coming to our people. But we couldn't have been more wrong. Helm's Deep had saved us in the past, but not this time. Saruman knew we would come here, knew it would be the first place we would go to.  
  
Don't get me wrong; I do not fear death or pain. That isn't what worried me during the battle. It was the fact that I was shoved into the cave with all the other women and children, because we are not allowed to fight. A few young boys were sent to battle, but the majority of children had to stay with their mothers in the cave. What scared me was being unarmed, and completely helpless. What could we do if the Uruk-Hai managed to get into the caves? Slap them? Kick them? Somehow I doubted that would work.  
  
By nightfall, an army of Elven archers had arrived, so at least now we had more allies. All the women and children were now in the caves, with myself included, sitting in silence. The only noise we heard was the ten thousand strong Uruk-Hai marching towards Helm's Deep above us. Some women cried, others comforted their children, and some just didn't do anything at all, just stared blankly at the stonewall with no expression on their face.  
  
When we heard an Orc yell out, and the stamping footsteps halt, everyone froze. Sobbing young girls held onto their mothers, and I could see tears streaming down their mothers faces too. Her husband, and even her own son, may have been up there, preparing to fight the Uruk-Hai army – an army whose only motive is to kill. How would the Elves, Men, and Gimli up there possibly be a match against their thick armour, their broad shields, and their brutal ways? Women looked around, frightened, for own lives and for the lives of their Men.  
  
The Orcs all suddenly chorused screams of outrage, and thudding became louder above us. I looked above me, scanning the ceiling of the cave. Thuds were heard repeatedly, as if something heavy had fallen. And we had no way of finding out what was going on out there, not able to find out if our loved ones had died or if our side were coming to victory, or if it was the other way round. Or if our fears had come true – the Uruk-Hai were coming to victory, and were leaving none alive.  
  
An explosion was suddenly heard, and the whole cave shook, leaving the women even more terrified. Children were crying hysterically by now, holding onto their mothers and not letting go, their eyes tight shut. It went on like this for hours, the long night disturbed by the constant noises of the Uruk-Hai. When it was coming closer to morning, we heard a commotion above us. It was like the door to the main hall was getting broken into. Wherever they were breaking through, it wasn't good news.  
  
"They're breaking in!" a woman exclaimed.  
  
Many women then wept on each other's shoulders, as the children cried with tiredness and fear. The young ones had not been to sleep all night, it wasn't likely they were going to with the battle still going on above us. A huge thud made me realise now the Uruk-Hai had broken in. Were we still safe? But then - just in time too - by the sounds of things, another army had turned up, and eventually the sounds of the Uruk-Hai faded and faded, until we heard no more.  
  
We had won. 


End file.
